


spell it out for me, dear

by spellman (orphan_account)



Series: snowbaz fluff [3]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: (forbidden word being the i love u word), Fluff, LITERALLY JUST FLUFF OKAY LEAVE ME ALONE, M/M, first time they say the forbidden word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spellman
Summary: I’m in love with you.It took Simon a moment to realize, that this was the first time that had ever dawned on him.





	spell it out for me, dear

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS A SOLID STORYLINE IDK HER
> 
> i'm feelin gay on this fine night and i'm milkin it for all it's worth (two fics in one night yay me)
> 
> enjoy

Simon had his head on Baz’s shoulder. He was trying not to doze off; his patience was being tested relentlessly by the movie that Baz had insisted that they watched – some flowery chick flick from the 60s or something. And somehow, he felt content.

“You better not be sleeping, Snow. I’m not carrying you to bed again, so don’t even try that one.”

“Not my fault you have awful taste in movies.” Simon shrugged, turning to look at Baz.

“Just because you’d rather be watching Beauty and the Beast,”

“Good observation, your point?”

“You’re a pain in the neck, Snow.” Baz smiled, kissing Simon on the nose, then on the lips. Now this, Simon could get around. He pushed Baz back, holding him against the sofa and kissing him again. He was somehow sitting in his lap, now.

This went on for a while, before Simon pulled away a little, grinning. He stared at Baz, pressed their foreheads together, both of them smiling like idiots.

 _I’m in love with you._ It took Simon a moment to realize, that this was the first time that had ever dawned on him.

“What are you thinking?” Baz asked, his tone almost challenging. That being said, almost everything that Baz said sounded challenging. 

_Tell him._

“Nothing.”

“You’re not thinking about nothing. What are you thinking?”

“You first,”

“I love you.” Baz said, so quickly that he didn’t know if he should have said it. Neither said anything for a moment or two. Simon had a look on his face that Baz couldn’t quite read. He started to regret saying it. And just like that, a huge grin broke across Simon’s face.

“I love you.” He said back, as if agreeing with him. “I love you so, so, so much.”

Baz smiled, too, pulling Simon in and trying to kiss him – which was quite a task when neither of them could stop smiling.

Who needs movies, anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> i luv these gays with all my damn heart
> 
> come scream about books with me damnablepixie.tumblr.com


End file.
